Arigatou : Thank You
by Just Subliminal
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a good friend to ease the burden off your shoulders. Fluff. Oneshot.


Kagome sighed and stared up at the moon. She was in a large clearing filled with white and violet flowers, lying on her back with her hands crossed at the wrist above her head. She was dressed in slightly black cargo pants with a dark green turtle neck sweater. She also donned a black button up vest.

_'I wonder...When did things get so hard for me? No, I should be asking...Why did things get so hard for me?' _Kagome sighed again, flipping onto her stomach and resting her head on her arms. Closing her eyes as they began to water, she hurriedly blinked the tears away.

Only two months ago, the well had been destroyed. Her only way to see her family, friends, and anyone else in the future. She, Kagome Higurashi, was stuck in the Sengoku Jidai.

It had been summer vacation then. She had packed 3 bags, enough for the entire summer there. Everything had seemed fine, and she was planning to leave a week before school started to spend time with her family and pick up her things. But, there had been an attack. The well was destroyed, and all that was left in it's place was a large crater.

Sighing, Kagome looked up at the sky from the corner of her eyes once more. "I'm fates favorite play toy, aren't I?" Her normally azure eyes darkened to a midnight color as she thought of everything that had happened.

Apparently, Sango and Inuyasha had suddenly become interested in eachother. Who would've expected it? One month into the summer, she was heartbroken because of her best friend and her first love. But being the kind person she was, she just smiled and took it, happy that they were happy.

Kikyo had tried to steal her soul once more, and almost succeeded. She now had even less of her soul inside her than she had before. The dead priestess no longer needed to feed on the souls of the dead though, so being the kind person she was, Kagome smiled and took it, happy because the souls were happy.

Naraku was defeated, but at a price. The Shikon Jewel had been shattered again. Kagome had shot and killed Naraku, but she had also shot and broken the Jewel. Once again, they were on the hunt. But being the kind person she was, Kagome smiled and took it, happy to spend more time with her friends.

Kouga and Ayame finally mated, and Kagome was truly happy because Koga no longer cared for her as more than a friend and Ayame now had her beloved wolf prince by her side forever. Kagome smiled and visited them often, happy for them and their coming first child.

But now, Kagome was tired. In the distance, Sango and Inuyasha were talking with eachother and basking in one another's embrace. In the distance, Shippo was asleep, curled up happily with Kirara. In the distance, Miroku was meditating or hitting on a village girl. In the distance, Ayame and Koga were cuddled around eachother comfortably.

Kagome wasn't smiling right now. She wasn't convincing herself that everything was for the best mentally to keep everyone from worrying. She wasn't holding up a barrier in mind, keeping the sadness and frustration from her eyes.

Sitting up, Kagome dusted off her top and moved back to lean on her side against a tree. From the bag at her side, she pulled out her CD Player.

"There's no reason for me to be sad...I'm happy because my friends are happy. I won't give in to the darkness..." Placing on her headphones, she turned on a random track. She smiled almost instantly at the song. It was one of her favorites. The song was called Song of Night. It calmed her.

_"Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi _

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro _

_(In the night sky, they twinkle_

_The far stars of gold_

_The same color as the small bird_

_that looked up in my dream last night)"_

Behind her, something rustled, and someone sat down. Oblivious, Kagome continued singing, already feeling free. A small smile began it way across her face.

_"Nemurenu yoru ni _

_Hitori utau uta _

_Wataru kaze to issho ni _

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo_

_(In the sleepless night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts)"_

Behind her, the person gave a small chuckle. A smile was shown, and calmness began to set in, relaxing both the stranger and Kagome. Muscles loosened, and everything seemingly faded away.

Kagome's CD player shut off as it ran out of batteries, and the moment was ruined. She pulled off the headphones, sighing and placing them back in the bag. Sitting up with her knees, she began talking aloud to herself, still oblivious to her visitor.

"I'm happy because my friends are happy..." Her head bowed slightly, and her hands rested in a prayer position on her lap. "I will bless them all, hoping they continue finding happiness, so they may live strong and healthy. Since they are happy, I am happy, and I will continue to help them when they're in need..."

The stranger sat up quietly, kneeling behind Kagome. Arms dropped around her shoulders, and a head rested in the crook of her neck, breathing calmly. As she looked down at the beaded and gloved hand, Kagome found herself blushing. The grip was loose enough for her to be comfortable, but strong enough that she wouldn't be able to get out without a small struggle.

"Miroku-sama..." She whispered.

"Kagome-sama, your kindness never ceases to amaze me. But, one as kind as you shouldn't mourn as you are." Miroku murmered into her hair. He smiled as he felt her hands coming up to lightly grip his.

"I'm not mourning..." Kagome replied, relaxing. "I'm just thinking..." She was unable to stop the sigh from passing through her lips though, almost inaudibly.

"Do not lie, it's not very befitting of one such as yourself, Kagome-sama..." He allowed her space to move into a cross-legged position before sitting behind her, his legs stretched to either side of her.

Kagome found herself blushing once more, but she couldn't help but admit it felt nice. The silence was comfortable. Leaning back, she relaxed into Miroku's embrace and closed her eyes. Slowly, she could feel all her sadness drifting away,leaving her tranquil.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama..." She murmered, yawning a bit. "Good night..."

Miroku smiled down on Kagome's sleeping form. "Good night...My sleeping angel." He whispered to her. Resting his head on top of hers, he let himself surrender to his tiredness, falling into a land of pleasant dreams.


End file.
